Back in Bruises
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Blaine see's Kurt's scars for the first time. One-shot. T for themes of bullying and physical abuse.


Blaine waits patiently for his boyfriend to finally finish school and go back to the Hudmels household for a Disney Movie Marathon. Being at Dalton and Kurt at McKinley makes it harder for the boys to spend time with each other but they make it work. Blaine finished school at 2pm and Kurt doesn't finish till 3pm so Blaine drove down to pick him up.

Blaine is about to pull out his phone to text Kurt to see if he got the time wrong, when the bell sounds out and kids start to flood out the building. He gets out the car and tries to look over the crowds for his tall and pale boyfriend.

His face breaks out into a bright smile when he spots Kurt coming towards him at a fast pace. Blaine has all of one second before his arms are full of Kurt but he doesn't mind in the slightest. He wraps his arms securely around his waist.

Kurt nuzzles his face into Blaine's neck "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Blaine pulls back to place a kiss onto Kurt's lips but he suddenly pulls back.

"Not here. I'm sorry. Just...not here..." Kurt looks around in fear and turns towards Blaine with an apologetic look.

"No no no Kurt...I'm sorry. I should've thought. I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes with the most sincerity he's ever seen.

"You could never make me uncomfortable. It's them" Blaine nods in understanding.

"Wanna go home and watch some Disney?" He asks with a smile playing at his lips.

Kurt beams at his childish boyfriend and feels a warmth settle in his stomach because he understands and he gets Kurt, and all his insecurities "Yeah I would like that"

Blaine walks round to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for Kurt "Your chariot awaits my Prince"

Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs quietly at his antics whilst climbing into the car. Blaine jogs back round to the other side and hops in.

Kurt grabs for his right hand and interlaces their fingers together "Hey" He says softly. Blaine turns his head and is met with soft lips on his. He smiles into the kiss and reaches with his free hand to caress Kurt's cheek.

"Hi" They giggle softly before Blaine starts the car and makes their way over to Kurt's house.

They make it to the Hudmel house and they are in Kurt's bedroom with the door closed. Blaine takes off his blazer, shoes and tie and pops the first couple of buttons on his crisp white shirt.

"One thing I don't miss about Dalton. The uniforms. Seriously, how is a fashionista like me supposed to stand out with the restrictions of a dress code?" Kurt asks as he rifles through his closet for something to wear.

Blaine flops back onto Kurt's bed making himself nice and comfortable before he replies "Is there _anything_ you miss about Dalton?"

Kurt appears back from his closet with his hip cocked to one side and a contemplative look on his face "Hmmmmm...naahhhh there wasn't much there for me really" He teases.

"You little..." Blaine jumps up from the bed and starts to chase Kurt through his room. They laugh loudly as they play a game of cat and mouse which Blaine ends up winning. He tackles Kurt to the bed, giggling as he lands on top of him.

Kurt hisses through his teeth in pain, making Blaine panic immediately "Oh god Kurt did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Blaine reacts quickly and jumps away from Kurt like he had been burned.

Kurt who had his eyes screwed shut, opens them and sits up slowly "No Blaine it's fine, you didn't do anything"

"Kurt you're obviously in pain! Let me have a look"

Kurt was rubbing his shoulder gingerly, looks up in alarm at his boyfriend but quickly stands up to face away from him. "It's nothing Blaine. Just leave it" He snaps way too coldly for a situation like this.

Blaine furrows his eyebrows at his boyfriend's reaction. There was something more to this than he thought. He reaches out to place his hand on his left shoulder and when he didn't feel him tense up under his palm, he slowly slides both his arms around his slim waist.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. But know that I don't like to see you in pain and I feel useless when I can't help you relieve some of it. So please let me look. I care about you Kurt" He punctuates every sentence with a soft and gentle kiss to Kurt's pale neck.

Kurt leans back into his warm arms and sighs "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean to. I know you care about me, I care about you too but I feel like you'll find me ugly when you see what they've done" A stray tear trickles down his cheek but doesn't fall as Blaine wipes it away with his thumb.

"I would _never ever_ find you ugly. You're my beautiful boyfriend and no matter what happens I'll always see you that way"

Kurt looks away sadly and chuckles a bitter laugh "I don't know how to believe you" Kurt tries to push back the tears. Blaine doesn't need an ugly whiny boyfriend like him. He could have anyone. Someone with more muscle and better skin, someone who is comfortable enough to be intimate.

Kurt is startled out of his thoughts by Blaine's quiet whisper in his ear "Let me show you"

Kurt stares down at their interlaced hands that rests on his stomach. He really wants to believe him but what if he sees it and leaves him for good?

Kurt flushes a deep shade of red when he realises he said that last part out loud "I would _never_leave you Kurt, I'm in it for the long haul. Please let me show you, if you feel uncomfortable at any point I'll stop, I promise"

Kurt steps out of the warm embrace, the cold air feels like a bucket of cold water making him even more nervous, and his heart beating loudly against his ribcage. He grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly raises it over his head to reveal his back to Blaine.

Blaine gasps softly from behind making Kurt cringe violently and start to cover himself with his hands. "I know I'm ugly and broken, you don't have to look" He can feel the tears well up in his eyes.

Blaine looks on at his boyfriends back, scattered with bruises. Some new; blue, black and purple. Some old; yellow, green fading into white. Up nearer his shoulders he sees scars. Some red and angry, obviously new. Some pink no older than a few weeks. Underneath all that are the white long lines, oldest of them all. Locker slams and dumpster tosses, all caused by homophobic jocks who live in the past. They must have been from before his Dalton days. He stares wordlessly as he takes in all the sadness, pain and anguish that his boyfriend has suffered.

He knows how it feels. To have someone break you physically to the point it breaks you emotionally. But he has never had that every day. Sure before his own Dalton days he had faced the slurs and taunts but never the physical side, not until the Sadie Hawkins dance. He not only has to go through this everyday but he is reminded of it too, every time he looks in the mirror.

Blaine is broken out of his trance when Kurt starts to reach for his shirt again "No...no don't. Let me show you"

Kurt whimpers quietly but turns towards him "How?" He whispers brokenly.

Blaine tries not to be distracted by his boyfriends milky white chest and looks into his shimmering blue eyes "Lay down on your stomach" He says quietly trying not to startle him as he already seems on edge.

Kurt looks a little confused but complies, and he hides his burning face into the pillow. Blaine as gingerly as he can, straddles his waist and softly places his hands at his lower back. He bends down to whisper in his ear "This okay?"

Kurt nods mutely so Blaine starts to kiss a line of kisses down his spine and stops just before the waistband of his pants. Kurt is surprised by Blaine's actions but stays quiet.

Blaine starts with the old white scars and kisses every one he can find and after each kiss is placed he whispers against the battered skin "Beautiful" kiss "Gorgeous" kiss "Stunning" kiss.

He moves onto the angrier marks and lingers with each kiss trying to convey all his love.

Wait wait wait. Love...? Yeah love. He really does love Kurt. Who couldn't love someone as compassionate and caring as him? He's someone that makes Blaine's knees weak with just so much as a look. Blaine misses him when he's not there, he almost feels incomplete. Like when he is finally back in his arms he feels like he's coming home.

By this point Kurt is crying softly into his pillow, Blaine notices this and asks "I'm sorry are you not okay with this? Am I hurting you?"

In a chocked up voice he replies "No...no I'm okay it's just...no one has ever made me feel more loved before" Kurt's eyes widen as he realises what he has just admitted to.

Blaine smiles widely down towards his boyfriend and quietly admits "I love you too"

Kurt's eyes again fill with happy tears as he slowly turns his body to face Blaine. He leans up and captures his lips in a kiss that is filled with love and passion. He feels Blaine's tongue swipe across his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he grants. Blaine slowly lowers Kurt's upper body to the mattress once again, and hovers over him without stopping the kiss.

Kurt, overwhelmed, breaks the kiss and buries his face into Blaine's neck. His left hand gravitates towards his gelled hair and breaks the curls at the nape of his neck free of the helmet Blaine insists on having every day. Blaine, understanding his boyfriends change in mood, makes his way towards the floor where Kurt's discarded shirt lays.

He picks it up and offers it towards Kurt "Little Mermaid or Aladdin?" He asks with the smallest of smiles playing at his lips.

Kurt softly accepts the shirt from him and puts it over his head "Little Mermaid please"

Blaine grabs his left hand and places a small kiss to the back of it "Anything for you"

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly at his little display and turns for the bed to sit up against the headboard. Blaine slips in the DVD and settles back against the headboard next to Kurt. He grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers together, he reaches with his other hand to caress his cheek and push away a stray lock of hair.

"I love you" He says with so much sincerity that Kurt just has to say it back.

"I love you too" They meet in the middle in a gentle loving kiss, before they watch the movie together playing before them.

Fin.


End file.
